Malefincent reimagined
by MALEFFICENT
Summary: what if there was more between Aurora and Maleficent? ot.


Aurora remembered how it felt. How it felt to suddenly doze off to an unbeknownst land. To another plane of reality. It felt like dying, but not as painful as you would imagine death to be. When you sleep normally, you feel time passing, but this was like being actually dead. No dreams.

And soon it was over. The first thing Aurora saw was her dear Maleficent's red lips just right above her. She felt a slight moist feeling on her lips and realized what happened. So quickly the pieces of the puzzle locked in their places. Her suddenly thawed into a look of pure surprise, something what you usually wouldn't see on Aurora behind her everlasting smile. She was confused, and Maleficent could not react to it. Suddenly Maleficent was worried. She had a flashback of herself when she was young and light-haired, now she was just a dark, evil fairy hopelessly in love with a vibrant, young princess who was so in love with the beauty and pureness of the world.

As quick as the feeling came it passed, when Aurora rose and wrapped her arms around Maleficent. She was warm and not dead at all. She slowly murmured, lingering in the sound,

"A true love's kiss... I am your true love..."

"Oh Aurora... of course you are... You took my heart, you mended it, you made it warm again and that is why I am absolutely in love with you and your smile and your exuberance... Aurora, can you forgive me for all the bad I did?"

"I.. You don't need to be forgiven for anything! You've only done right! I know Moors is more important, it's beautiful and full of life! The human kingdom is just filled with greed and hatred... you know where I want to go and where I want to be..."

Maleficent gazed into her shining, wavering blue eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt like she was fifteen again. She felt Aurora in herself, the joy of life they both shared. She wanted Aurora to never lose it like she did.

Then Aurora smiled and it was enough. Maleficent took her face into her hands and kissed her deeply, feeling the warmth transferring into her and filling her chest with Aurora's radiating pureness.

A door opened. The king was behind it. His legs shook and his jaw would have dropped if he didn't have a massively thick helmet on. He saw Aurora, alive and awake, passionately kissing... Maleficent. He rubbed his eyes in awe.

"Aurora...?" he silently growled.

Aurora flinched and turned her head, Maleficent doing the same.

"Dad... Maleficent isn't bad, she, she gave me the true love's kiss..."

"BUT MALEFICENT WAS THE ONE WHO CURSED YOU!" He was shouting.

"She regrets it. She loves me, don't you realize? There is something called REGRET. It's not like YOU know of it, though! YOU HUMANS ONLY WANT EVERYTHING FOR YOURSELVES! FULL OF FEELINGS OF REVENGE AND HATRED, WITH NO SIGNS OF REGRET OR REMORSE! YOU BURNED OFF HER WINGS, YOU'RE THE MONSTER IN HERE!"

Maleficent was stupified. She could not believe her little girl could break out like that.

The king was burning with rage inside of him.

"I DO NOT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE WITH MALEFICENT! NOWHERE, EVER! YOU DON'T BELONG INTO THE MAGIC WORLD, YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND YOU STAY WITH ME!"

"NEVER!" This time it was Maleficent shouting. She took Aurora's hand and they ran outside. Diaval was in front of the door. Maleficent turned him into a pegasos.

"Aurora, hop on!" They both rose on Diaval's back and took flight. Aurora could not think about his father or anything else that just happened, being so amazed by the view. She had never seen the world from above. She was a bit afraid, too, and squeezed her arms tightly around Maleficent to hold on. They quickly were back over Moors and Diaval slowed down.

"The princess and the fairy." Aurora whispered.

"What?" said Maleficent.

Aurora smiled. Maleficent looked at her. Aurora put her hands on Maleficent's sharp cheekbones and then her lips and stroke them with her soft fingers. Her beautiful platinum hair waved in the wind and she was more beautiful to Maleficent than anything magical could ever be. Even Maleficent couldn't help but grin. Aurora moved on to a slow kiss and they never wanted that moment to end.

But it did.

A quick flash of light flashed upon their eyes and oh, they were falling.


End file.
